Your Home
It's your sweet home. Your Home is where you live and is initially located near Vernis on the world map. Description You will start the game in Your Home with and , who will give you an optional tutorial, start you on the main quest and give you some background fluff. Telling them to get out will give you three pieces of furniture, otherwise they will eventually leave when you enter Vernis for the first time. Your house can be rearranged and designed as you see fit using a combination of dropping and moving items and the house board's design function. Dropping furniture will increase your house rank, which earns you a 30gp/rank salary. You can also drop the most valuable ores (gold bars, diamonds, etc) to increase its rank. Make sure to place only 1 per tile or the effect is lost. Ores that are in the top 10 furniture value will actually contribute to your House Rank. Any other ores dropped will not add to your House Rank. (See the House Board for the top 10.) If you drop a single ore on an otherwise empty tile and there's no message about House Rank, then it's not contributing to your House Rank. To rename Your Home, use the house board to hire a maid and then ask them to think of a new name. In addition to the house board, your home will have a freezer (stores food indefinitely), salary box (where you collect your pay) and heir trunk (used with deeds of heirship). These cannot be used outside of your home. If they are destroyed or lost, you can buy new ones at The Embassy. Anybody staying in your home will have the music note symbol above their head whenever you return. Though this is the same symbol used when someone becomes drunk, in your home this just means they're happy to see you and are saying hello. You can add another story to Your Home by buying an upstairs and downstairs at Noyel during the Festival of Jure, dropping one on a story you already have, and dropping the other on the story. WARNING! The space created when you drop a stairs is like your current home, and can't be upgraded even when your home is upgraded (this may be a bug)(see below for a method to force update room type). Items placed on the new floors do not count toward your house rank, although the stairs you put on the main floor contribute their considerable worth to your house rank. Initializing a room If you create an extra room in Your Home by using an upstairs or downstairs BEFORE upgrading the home type, the extra room will retain the original item limit/area size of the original home type and will not update along with future home upgrades. This can result in a less desirable item limit as you could otherwise have 2 rooms with a 400 item limit and 35x24 area size (if you make the extra room when you have a small castle for example). There is a method to force update your room type in case you made the room before getting a higher tier home type, but due to the nature of this method it is STRONGLY recommended that you backup your save before attempting. Step 1. In the room you wish to force upgrade, use a home board in the room and see what your current item limit is and note it down (its shown in message log). Step 3. Remove ALL items from the room you want to reset, keep them in your inventory or move them to another room of Your Home or a storage house, this includes an upstairs or downstairs inside said room (use a return scroll/spell to leave). Step 4. Save and exit the game in any other room or area that isn’t the room you wish to initialize (a town is a safe bet), backup this save! Step 5. Load up and stand on the upstairs or downstairs that takes you TO the room you wish to initialize then HOLD backspace and enter on the stairs, you should get a warning message (see picture). Step 6. You will now be in the initialized room; it should resemble the default layout of Your Home, so if you own a small castle it should resemble one. Put a home board in the room and use it to check the item limit, if it matches the item limit of Your Home type shown in House details below, you were successful in force updating. House details You can replace your home by eading the appropriate deeds at a suitable location on the world map; however, you cannot build your new home over your old home. Your new home will revert to its default layout and everything that was in your old home will be placed in a pile in your new home. All your servants from your old house will be gone when you construct a new one, while party members left at the old home will be waiting for you in the new home. In Elona+ the servants you hired will still be there. Further, Elona+ has the new "deed of removal deed" which, upon being read, will move your existing home to the new location, with the layout and item arrangement remaining intact. Note that you collect your salary twice a month but only pay taxes once a month. Small Castles come equipped with a full 7 servants. Elona+ transfers servants between houses so this bonus is not present. The rank to break even after paying taxes for the estate is 70, the cyber house is 46 and the small castle is 16. House rank Your home earns you a salary of 30gp/rank. Each type of house has a different initial and maximum rank. You improve your house rank by dropping furniture around your house (including Instruments); however, furniture stacked in a pile won't count. You can also drop gold bars and precious ores to increase rank. Gold bars and ores will only contribute to your House Rank if they are in the top 10 list (check the house board to see this). House board Using the house board will give you the following options:- Design allows you to design the layout of your house as you see fit. Home Rank shows you a summary of your home's rank and the ten most valuable items. Make an ally stay (or Allies in your home) allows you to tell your pets to stay at your home or to come with you. Recruit a member (or servant) allows you to hire maids, guards and merchants for your home. Move a member (or stayer) allows you manually move anybody currently staying in your house. Servants Each house can support a number of servants who will welcome you home whenever you return. The list of available servants on the house board is random, and periodically changes. Except for the maid, servants have the same purpose that they do in towns and their services cost the same. In regular Elona, servants will be automatically dismissed whenever you build a new house; in Elona+ they will transfer to your new house. Houseguests If you have hired a maid, you will be able to meet guests at your house. Guests will wait for your next visit but no more than three will be waiting at any time. If you don't have a maid, they will still queue up. Guests will leave once you exit the map (i.e. leave Your Home) *'Adventurers' may just be visiting, sharing a drink, coming around for a chat, giving a gift (their gifts can then be given to pets/NPCs for an increase in relationship...and the item goes away after use), giving you some materials, or giving a token of friendship; you may also trade equipment with them or hire them, as normal. **If it's January, an adventure may say, "Happy New Years" and give you a New Year's Gift *'Citizens' just wanted to stop by. *'Guild Trainers' will train your potential up to three times in one month. If you aren't in a guild, a trainer from any of the guilds may appear and the price is 4 platinum. If you are in a guild, only the trainer from your guild will appear and the price is lowered to 3 platinum. **Warriors' guild trainer trains Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity. **Thieves' guild trainer trains Dexterity, Perception, and Learning. **Mages' guild trainer trains Will, Magic, and Learning. *'Shopkeepers' are like the Wandering Vendors and blackmarket vendors. They have a small range of goods with a high shop rank. *'Beggars' will ask for gold(5% of your gold on hand). Giving it to them raises your karma by 2. You can kill them to get the gold back, but the karma penalty will apply, rendering your effort pointless. If you really want it back, try summoning a monster to do it for you (the beggar is a very poor fighter) - just be careful about what you call up. *'Punks' will ask if you're ready... by which they mean ready for sex. *'' will ask if you want to be a star... which starts by having sex with them. Kill him for his unique statue and card instead.